New Nightmare
by Kitty Vixen
Summary: A story I wrote ages ago. A team are sent into Sunrise City, another place overrun by the monsters of Umbrella.
1. Chapter 1

Umbrella, a company that supplied machines jobs and security.

Umbrella, a company that supplied chemicals, health products and safety.

Umbrella, a company that went that one-step too far, Umbrella Inc. The cause of all the suffering. I joined the team to find the truth, but I never thought the truth meant this much. Only two of us knew the real horror we were getting ourselves into…

Fingering the handle of her gun, she sighed. After hearing about the bizarre incident that accured in sunrise City, she immediately transferred to the S.T.A.R.S. unit, leaving her old life, her safety behind.

_Living dead, zombies... That can't be right. It can't be happening again?_

"Don't think about it too much!" She looked to her right to see Wes, the squad leader. His blonde spikey hair glinting in the moonlight. Smiling at her with his casual smile, he almost looked quite handsome. She smiled back and they both nodded.

"Five more minuets sir!" called another voice,

"Very good John. Keep to this road, then take a left at the next exit." Wes called to the driver who nodded and continued on.

The squad was sent in by head office to uncover the true extent of what had happened. An incident involving some strange creatures had irrupted into a citywide disaster. To Katt, it sounded all too familiar.

_Sounds too much like Racoon to me!_ She thought. Just then, the van passed a sign. It read

'_All roads closed. No access in or out of Sunrise City._

_Thank you for your co-operation._

_S.C.P.D.'_

"Looks like we'll have to find another route!" John spoke up. Wes smiled,

"Take the next left!" he smirked. The rest of the squad laughed.

There were ten including Katt. Wesley Bishop, squad leader. He had a good sense of humour and plenty of common sense. Wes was the kind of leader you could depend on in a crisis.

Chosen specifically by him, the squad consisted of two weapons experts, three ex-M.O.D officers, two computer experts and two Special Tactics and Rescue Service officers, or S.T.A.R.S. as they were more commonly known.

Dave West and Carol Thomas, The weapons experts, where know in the force as the risk takers, plus, they were inseparable. Dave, with his short, dark hair and brown eyes, had a smile that could melt a million hearts. Carol, on the other hand, had long, wavy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her gaze was known to scare even the toughest of men.

The ex-M.O.D, were Susan Jones, Jack Peters and Amy Bishop. Amy was the youngest, with short, red hair and green eyes. Wes' little sister and baby of the group, but she never let the teasing get to her. Susan and Jack were the on/off couple. Always ready to take a challenge and known to be the fire of the group.

The computer experts where John and Pete Fairbanks. Pete was the joker...the keeper of the moral, and his technical competence was second to none! His curtained brown hair and intense green eyes added to his looks. Certainly a handsome young man like his twin brother...John, driver and hacker. John and Pete were the only Computer team to have with you on any mission. If John could hack into the programme, Pete could use it! Between them, there was no system they couldn't break. John had experience with the secret behind Umbrella. That was how he knew Kattrina.

Kattrina Vixen and Samantha Child were the S.T.A.R.S. members. Both trained in highly advanced methods of survival and combat.

Samantha Child was the typical blonde bombshell. Emerald green eyes, long, straight blonde hair, a figure that drove men wild...and a deadly shot! As for Kattrina...you could normally find here where the action is. A real lover of adventure, and it often got her into trouble. This would be her second mission with John Fairbanks and her second run in with Umbrella.

"There...a turn into Sunrise!" Carol called, Wes nodded and John turned the car to the right. Braking hard, the van stopped by an entrance to the city.

"Right...by the map, and the road we took, then we should be by the mayors office. Carol, you and Dave take the route towards the Hospital... Pete and John, take Susan and head to the police station. Get those computers up and running. Jack, Amy, you guys take the mayors office! I want Sam and Katt with me, we'll do a sweep of the town then head to the police station."

Everyone nodded and suited up. Checking their radios and loading up their ammo, the squad was ready.

Katt watched as Amy and Jack headed for the mayor's office, checking around, Wes nodded and sent on the next group. Carol and Dave waved back as they ran to the hospital route.

"Stay focused John." Katt whispered. Nodding, John ran off towards the police station, with Pete and Susan in tow, they waited till everyone had gone.

"Right…I want you both to stay close! We don't know what's actually going on in this town..."

"Yes, Captain!" The two replied. Smiling, Wes drew his weapon and advanced on the town of Sunrise City.


	2. Chapter 2

"What happened here?" Amy asked, opening the battered door to town hall. Jack turned on his flashlight and scanned the room. A sudden rush of air brought the smell of rotting flesh to their noses and Amy closed her eyes.

"What is that smell?" Jack asked, Amy turned on her flashlight and shone it on a dark lump in the corner of the room.

"Jack, they're bodies…"

"That can't be…The report stated that all the residents of the city were evacuated…how could there be…" Jack was cut off by a sound before them. Amy raised her flashlight to a door, nailed shut and covered in bullet holes.

"Nothing…Who could have done this, and why?" Jack asked, Amy walked up to the door and ran a finger over one of the bullet holes.

"These are pretty fresh, like they were made only a few hours ago!"

"That can't be, everyone was evacuated, remember!" Amy jumped as her brother's voice came over the radio.

"Amy, It's Wes, do you read?" Amy raised the radio to her ear and pushed down on the large black button.

"Wes, I hear you load and clear, what's up?"

"What have you guys found?" Amy looked over at Jack who shrugged.

"Bodies…" Wes couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you sure?" Wes replied. Katt looked at him and frowned. _I looks too much like Racoon _ she thought _sounds like it too_.

"That's right, about, six, maybe seven dead bodies…and the door is nailed shut and covered in bullet holes!" Wes shook his head at the news.

"Amy, stay close to Jack, understand!"

"Yes, Sir."

"So what do we do captain?" Sam asked, Wes smiled at Katt who blushed.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, Wes looked down at the small map. Each of them had one, it marked the places in the town where they needed to assess the damage and, if possible, return the power.

"I want you to head to the Mayors office, as back up for Amy and Jack."

"But, Sir, then they'll only be yourself and Sam!"

"I shall call on Dave and Carol, then send Sam to them…" Katt looked at Sam's expression and sighed.

"If you wish it so sir." Nodding, Katt threw Sam some extra ammo and tuned toward the mayor's office.

"Captain Wes, can you hear me?" Dave asked, his radio buzzed then the voice of Wes rang through.

"We've made it to the Hospital, it's mayhem here…"

"What have you found?" Wes asked, Carol took the radio for a second and reported in to Wes about their findings.

"You mean it's a total lock down…but that only happens if an outbreak has accoured!"

"That's what we thought, but the computer must have malfunctioned. I managed to bypass the main power and open the shutters, we are in the reception area now."

"Good, well done Carol. You and Dave be on the lookout for any other strange occurrences, contact me if ANYTHING happens, understand!"

"Yes sir…we understand" Dave replied

"Looks like your staying with me Sam…Hope you don't mind!"

"Of course not captain… Shall I check on Pete, John and Susan?"

"Yes, good idea, I want a full report on how they're doing!" Sam nodded and contacted the others while Wes continued on into the city.

"It should be coming on-line…now!" John called. Susan and Pete smiled as the two computers in the police reception flashed to life.

"Ok, all the doors have been electronically sealed… all but one. Susan, see if you can get the door in the east of the reception open!"

"Will do Pete…" Susan beamed, running over to the large wooden door. As she got closer, she felt a strange sensation run down her spine. Shrugging it away, she touched the handle.

CLICK

Jumping back, Susan drew her weapon and stood ready. Blushing slightly, Pete smiled.

"Sorry, I got one of the doors open!" Susan smiled back and went to holster her weapon, but thought against it.

_Better safe than sorry I suppose! _ She thought to herself.

Taking the handle again, she pushed on the door. It opened with ease into an open corridor.

"Ok…this door is fine, we can defiantly get through here. Any luck with the other doors?"

"I'll start on the other computer, Pete, Go with Susan and see if you can get the rest of the station on-line!" John called, sitting at the other computer in the reception area. Pete nodded and ran over to Susan, gun in hand.

"Ready partner?" Susan asked. Smiling, Pete nodded.

"Ready when you are!" he replied. Crackling could be heard and Pete answered his radio.

"This is Pete, what's up?"

"Pete, It's Sam, have you come across any problems?"

"Only one we weren't too sure about. The doors had been electronically locked." Pete smiled at Susan who shrugged.

"Electronically locked, but don't they do that in an emergency?" Sam asked, Susan looked at John who nodded, calling:

"The doors lock themselves if the police station is attacked. It's a fail safe system…programmed by yours truly!" Pete rolled his eyes.

"Your right Sam, only in emergency's. A fail-safe system apparently!" there was silence for a while, then Pete could hear gun shots.

"Sam…Sam…Who is that, who's firing?" Pete asked, Sam's shaky voice came over the radio, but Pete couldn't hear over the crackling.

"Wes…Trouble…Over!" then silence again. Susan held Pete's arm and went white. Clipping his radio back, he lowered his eyes and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wes…what is it?" Sam called. Eyes wide in shock, Wes continued to fire. It was human, but it's skin was rotting. And the smell… Wes had never seen such a thing, three clean shots to the heart and it was still walking! Letting out a moan, it stretched out its arms and lunged at Wes. Before it could get close enough, it fell to the ground.

_What happened…why did it fall?_

"Captain, are you ok?" Called a familiar voice. Sam looked back to see Katt, still aiming her gun at the creature.

"What was that thing?" Wes asked, wiping his brow and holstering his gun. Watching 'it' as its body jolted and bled.

"She was a member of the city captain." Katt replied, holstering her gun and sighing.

"That can't be, the town was evacuated she couldn't possibly…"

"Yes Sam, she could. What if the report was wrong…what if they didn't evacuate the towns people?" Sam blinked. What Katt was saying couldn't be true. Why would they want to keep people in the town if a disaster had broken out? Before they got a chance to continue, a terrible moaning drifted toward them. Wes drew his weapon and motioned for Sam and Katt to move. Sam drew her weapon and ran back in the direction that Katt had came. Drawing her weapon, Katt stood with Wes and scanned the area.

"I thought I motioned for you to leave!" He asked, Katt nodded and smiled.

"Trust me, you won't want to be alone with these things!" She replied. Wes looked at her and blinked. Suddenly, something lunged at them and they both shot. The rotting flesh of a young man fell to the floor and began dragging itself towards them. More of them, both men and women, began crashing through windows and bashing down doors. Sam stopped to see if the other two were following and saw what was going on. Running back, she drew her gun and joined them.

"And what are you doing back here?" Katt asked, shooting at the one dragging itself towards them, Sam smiled and shot at one of the ones crashing through a window.

"I'm not leaving you to all the fun now!" Feeling a hand on his foot, Wes aimed the barrel of his gun at the creature's head. Firing once, the creature was dead.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here!" Wes called, doubling back. Kattrina followed and ran to Wes' side. Sam shot two or more in the head and ran towards them. One of the creatures grabbed onto the back of Wes and Katt pulled it off without thinking. It was then that it turned on her and went to bite into her arm. Stumbling to the floor she closed her eyes.

Everything seemed to slow down, she could hear Sam calling her name, hear gunfire and screaming. The last thing she heard was an almighty bang as the creature slumped forward on her and stopped.

Pulling the last piece of wood off the nailed door, Amy sighed. Rubbing their hands together to get rid of the dust, they drew their weapons and held up the flashlights.

"So, who's gonna open the door?" Jack asked. Amy bowed slightly and smiled.

"Be my guest." She replied. Jack smiled and clipped his flashlight back onto his belt. Taking the handle of the door in his hand, it turned and the door jolted open. Pushing it open with his foot whilst re-equipping his gun, Jack sighed. The door lead out into a corridor. This corridor lead to the mayor's private office and the other offices and meeting rooms. Amy slipped through the door into the darkness and shined her flashlight around. The corridor smelled of the rotting flesh smell that they had experienced in the main reception room. Holding her gun tightly, she slipped through the shadows, followed closely by Jack.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Jack whispered. Amy smiled and went to answer, but her foot caught something and she fell.

"Amy…Amy, are you ok?" Jack asked hearing the clatter of her gun as it slid across the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did you hear where my gun went?" Jack helped Amy to her feet and sighed.

"Sorry, I was more worried about you!" He joked. Amy playful punched his arm and picked up her flashlight. Shining it onto the floor to look for her gun, something glowed. Patting Jack on the arm and pointing his light at it, Amy went silent.

"What is it?" She whispered. Jack stepped forwards and shone his light directly at whatever it was. Shaking his head, he shrugged the thought away.

"What…I know you too well."

"They're eyes, and they seem to be coming closer." Jack whispered. Amy sighed and hit his arm again.

"If you're trying to spook me out, it's not working!" She joked, but Jack seemed serious. Flashing her light back on it, she noticed he was right. Then she caught another set of eyes, and then another and they were all headed their way. The longer they stood there, the more of these things came round the corner and headed towards them.

"Jack, what do we do?" Amy asked, but Jack didn't answer. Amy followed his glance back to the 'things' headed their way. Almost automatically, Jack began firing. Body shots at first, but when that seemed to do nothing, he went for the more affective shots.

"How many are there?" Jack called over the gunfire. Amy ran for her gun and began to fire, walking closer to them. Jack ceased fire and went to grab her, but she was to far ahead of him to reach.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Jack called. The closer she got, the closer they got, and the closer they got, the hungrier they got. Each one of them got a kind of sparkle in their eyes as Amy got closer and closer. One even dared lunge at her, biting her leg as he fell to the floor. Crying out in pain, Amy kicked at the creature's head and continued to fire at the others. Drawing his magnum, Jack called for Amy to move and proceeded to fire one shot to each of the creature's heads. One shot was all it took, and soon enough, they were all dead.

"Amy, are you ok? Why did you do that!" Jack asked as he ran to her side. Placing a hand over her wounded leg, Amy smiled a weak smile.

"I wanted my gun back. Besides, it doesn't matter, I'm fine!" she replied, holstering her gun and raising her flashlight. It was then they noticed the light switch. Flipping the switch, the whole building lit up, Looking over the bodies of the creature's they had fought, it was then Amy realised exactly what…or should she say _who_ they were.


	4. Chapter 4

As the large silver shutters opened up, Carol smiled at Dave and walked under them.

"What do you see, oh wise one?" Dave asked, jokingly. Carol looked around to see the destruction that had taken place!

"Jesus Dave, take a look at this!" Walking over to Carol, he glanced over her shoulder and gasped. Tables turned, desks ransacked. Blood all over the walls and all over the floor. Carol pulled out her radio and contacted Wes.

"Blood you say. All over the walls?" Wes replied. Carol nodded and looked to Dave, who was stood in shock.

"This is going to sound weird, but have you encountered any…Creatures?"

"No…we've not encountered any form of life at all." Carol replied.

"Well, be on the look out for some strange creatures, human in appearance. We have reason to believe they are they towns people." Wes replied. Carol blinked and looked at the radio.

"The towns people. Should we save them?" She asked.

"No…under no circumstances come in contact with them. Shoot first ask questions later, understand!" He cried. Carol looked to Dave, who shrugged.

"Understood. We shall continue our search of the hospital."

"Very good… and Carol…take care!"

Sliding through the door after Pete, Susan sighed. The corridor seemed to be lit by the same system as the main reception. All linked to John's computer! Holding his gun firmly, Pete scanned the corridor. Motioning to the first blue door to their right, he slid over and held the handle. Nodding at Susan, he turned the handle and pushed open the door.

"What the hell?" The desks had been trashed and the place was a mess! It looked as if a riot had broken out in the room. Susan lowered her gun and ran a finger over one of the desks.

_Blood?_

Flicking through a file, she saw the words _Umbrella_ and _Racoon City facility!_ She patted Pete and he promptly read it over.

"Why would Umbrella want to come back to Sunrise City. I thought they left after they opened the Racoon City development centre. We we're told that was the better of the two and we were scrapped!"

"That's what I thought Pete, but it's obviously a cover up for something!" Susan walked over to the other side of the office and flicked through more files, these were just old cases taken by the police. One caught her eye; it was titled 'Case report no. 113' and was written by Lt. Anderson. It read:

_May 12th 1998_

_Following the report of the strange disappearances of Umbrella Inc.'s employ's, I have been assigned to finding clues as to the ware-about's of the scientists. I have, as yet, found no clues as to where they are or what may have happened to them, but I am continuing to conduct further investigation._

_May 14th 1998_

_I have been ordered off the case, due to mysterious arrivals of a strange type of murder. Seems all victims have been 'eaten' by their attackers. I have begun a full investigation and cannot tell much about the case at this time._

_Signed_

_Lt. G Anderson._

"Sounds familiar, wouldn't you agree!" Pete began, glancing over her shoulder. Susan nodded and handed the report to him, walking to the back of the office.

Checking over Katt to see if she was all right, Wes sighed.

"You should think next time!"

"Yeah, well…I was only helping you out…sir!" Katt smiled, Wes placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you. I..." He began, but was cut off by the radio. Katt and Wes stood and Wes answered the call.

A male voice returned.

"We've found loads of them!" The radio crackled. Katt glanced to Sam who was inspecting some of the bodies.

"Loads of what? What have you found?" the male voice crackled for a while longer and then Amy came onto the radio.

"The Mayors office was swarming with…creatures. They were, people, but they weren't proper people."

"Calm down Amy. What happened?" Wes asked. Amy's breathing slowed slightly and she sighed.

"We got into the corridor, there were dead bodies on the floor. They were the citizens of sunrise…Wes, they lied to us!" Katt and Sam shot each other a worried glance and sighed.

"Are you sure Amy, I don't want to sound…"

"I'm not in shock!" Amy cried, Jack took the radio off her and sighed.

"Listen Captain, I hate to say this, but you sent us into a danger zone and we're flying blind! Jesus Amy, put something on the leg of yours!" Wes blinked and sighed.

"Is she hurt, what happened?"

"She got bitten by one of the creatures, It's a long story…You have a lot to answer for Captain!" Katt took the radio off Wes.

"Did you say Amy's been bitten?" She asked.

"Yes, by one of the…"

"How long ago?"

"About two minuets…why?" Katt turned to Wes and sighed.

"I've had dealings with the T-Virus before…We have to find the vaccine." Wes nodded and took back the radio.

"You guys continue as far as you can and be careful, look out for Katt…she'll be looking for you."

"Ok…hey Wes…Amy said she's sorry." Wes smiled and sighed.

"Tell her so am I."

"I knew I hate hospitals, but this is ridiculous." Carol began. Dave smiled and nudged a body with his foot.

"You're telling me… what happened here, everyone of these bodies has started to decay rapidly…they've only been dead for about three hours, at a guess!" Carol nodded, as much as she hated to admit it, the facts were right there. What ever had happened, the citizens saw it first.

"Well, we have a job to do…and if any one of them moves, I know I'll be the first to shoot it!"

"Yeah, you'll probably soil yourself first!" Dave joked. Carol blushed and playfully pushed his arm. Walking over to a room marked 909 they stopped.

"I'm not sure I wanna see what's in there!" Dave began. Carol laughed and sighed.

"And here I was thinking you were gonna be mister macho all mission…want me to go first, or just hold your…" Carol was cut off by a large banging and they both stepped back as the door began to chip.

"What the hell…?" Carol asked, Dave was looking off to the right of them, his eyes wide and his breathing rapid.

"Dave, What is it? Dave what's…" Feeling sharp claws digging into her back, Carol screamed and fell to the floor. Dave raised his colt Python and steadied his hand. Shaking slightly, he fired a shot straight into the creature's head, piercing its brain. Watching the bleeding mass shake in silence, Dave steadied his breathing and holstered his Python. Bending down beside Carol, he set his mouth into a thin line and lowered his eyes.

"How…Bad is it?" Carol asked, her face pale.

"You'll live, if that's what you're worried about!" Dave began, trying to add a jokey tone to the situation. He knew it wouldn't work, but it was worth a try. Carol smiled weakly and tried to stand. Taking her hand, Dave helped her to her feet.

"What the hell was that thing?" Carol asked, Dave glanced back at it and gasped. It looked like a mutated lizard, but it's skin had hints of red, it's eyes were yellow and its hands…they were the scariest part of the whole thing, both hands had an almighty set of deadly razor sharp claws. Studying Carol's back, Dave silently thanked god for Carol's wounds, any deeper and she could have been dead.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that was his mate on the other side of the door."

"I say…We get the hell…Outta here. Hey Dave?" Carol began, taking sharp breaths now and then. Dave nodded and helped Carol back to the hospital reception.

"Oh fearless warriors, the rest of the doors on the lower levels should open, there are one or two that need separate keys, but I'm sure you two are clever enough to find them!" John began. Peter picked up his radio and smiled.

"Thank you Captain obvious!"

"You're welcome Admiral annoying!" Susan laughed and opened the next door.

"Corridor…great!" She sighed. Pete replaced his radio and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm right behind you, remember?" Susan nodded and smiled.

"Thanks!" Stepping into the dark, Susan held her breath. It was then that they heard it. The deep, long breathing, and the 'click click' of claws… Peter and Susan froze and raised their Barretta's.

"Where do you think it is?" Susan asked, Pete swallowed and turned to her.

"I'm more worried about what it is!" Susan nodded and let out her breath. Moving forwards slowly, Pete caught site of something flicking back just infront of them where it turned to the left.

"Careful, its not very well lit here." Susan smiled.

"Thank you, Captain obvious!" Pete sighed.

"It's Admiral annoying, not Captain…" They froze and looked to the ceiling.

"Oh my god…" Pete began. Susan just stared at the place where its hair should be…It had no skin, no hair, just muscle and bone. Pete covered his mouth as he caught site of the things brain.

"It looks human…is that human?" Pete asked, Susan shrugged, stepping back, as it's long rope like tongue stretched out to grab her and it screamed.

"I don't care what it was, kill it!" She cried, firing off two shots to its head. 'It' fell to the floor and flipped itself over off its back. Screaming again it made another reach for Susan. Wrapping its tongue around her ankle, it pulled her down as one of her shots rang out into the ceiling, her gun clattered to the floor.

"Susan…" Grabbing her hand, Pete hung on.

"Kill it!" she cried, Pete dare not let go, he wasn't going to lose a team-mate if he could help it.

"Shoot it!" She called again. Pete shook his head and raised his Barretta, but he couldn't focus. Lowering his head, he sighed.

_If you don't shoot, she'll die, if you do, you might hit her…and you can't let go to steady your gun…make a desition…NOW!_

Susan screaming made him look back, Her hand was slipping and that 'thing' was getting closer, its mouth open wide, ready to take a bite.

"Susan!" In a flash, Pete had let go of her arm and steadied his gun, five shots to its head and it screamed its last, flopping to the floor and loosening it's grip on Susan's leg. Pete couldn't stop unloading his entire fifteen rounds into the 'things' head. He could hear Susan calling his name, the clicking of his Barretta and the sound of his heart pumping in his throat and then…silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you think it was wise to send Katt?" Sam asked. She was looking over her Barretta and smiling. Wes nodded and sighed.

"If anything, she'll know how to help…"

"Wes…WES!" Called a voice they both looked up to see Dave running over to them. He held Carol in his arms, blood all over Dave's shirt.

"Jesus Dave, What the hell happened?" Wes asked. Dave placed Carol down on the ground gently and wiped at his forehead.

"She got hit by something. It had claws, and it looked like a lizard, but it was too big to be one. I had to bring her back, we can't continue on in the hospital, now…" Wes raised his hand to stop Dave.

"You were in a hospital, yet you came back here!" Sam replied sarcastically.

"Take a breath, calm down and tell me what's wrong with Carol." Dave explained what had happened and Sam gasped.

"Are there more than those two?" She asked, Dave shrugged.

"I dunno, I only guessed at those two…There could be more I suppose!"

Katt studied the room. Papers were strewn across the floor. Glass all over the place. Jack and Amy had been here. How long ago she couldn't tell.

"Why are they moving around...I should have told them to stay put!" Opening the next door, Katt jumped at a familiar shadow. Raising her Barretta and listening to the wailing of a zombie, she allowed her breathing to slow.

Five shots.

one last moan.

The thing was dead. Walking up to it, she searched the body for any ammo... the thing had once been a cop.

"Poor Bastard!" She mumbled, checking her clip and slipping the new clip into her pack. Turning away from it, she sighed. Checking one last time for the vaccine she'd been given, she made her way through the dark corridor alone.

Not quite fully over the shock of the 'thing', Susan and Pete had found a room to rest.

"What do we do now?" Pete asked. Susan shrugged. She was sat on a sturdy wooden box. Neither of them had tried to open it.

"We should contact Wes, Or John...he'll know what to do." Pete nodded. Picking up the radio, he tried calling out

"John...Wes...this is Pete, do you read?" crackling was the only thing to come back. Susan gave Pete a worried look and tried on her radio.

"This is Susan... John, Wesley...do you receive? Over." they both waited...nothing.

"Then we're on our own?" Susan asked. Pete nodded.

"This is ridiculous...I can't get them anywhere!" John began, checking every camera in the station. He'd waited for them to call in, and it had been almost an hour now. He was bored, tired and, to be honest, scared.

Another moan from somewhere behind the door to his left made him jump. It had been going on for the last fifteen minuets, and each time, it sounded closer.

"That's it, I'm going to look for them…"

"John… this is Wes, do you copy, over?" Lifting his radio, John smiled.

"John here, What's up captain, over?"

"Any word from Susan and Pete? Over."

"None captain, I was just about to.."

"Don't go anywhere. They will both be fine. I need you to keep working on those computers there. over." John smiled again and nodded.

"Read you loud and clear captain. Over and out." Satisfied, he turned back to the computers and resumed his work.

Wes had bandaged Carols wound to the best of his ability. She was losing blood but she'd be fine. For how long, he was unsure.

"What do we do Captain?" Dave asked. Sam adjusted her High ponytail and placed a hand on her hip.

"We have to get her to a safe place. I don't want to send any more away on their own." Sam laughed and began walking away.

"You mean you have no idea how to continue our Mission?" She asked. Wes and David exchanged glances and Wes lowered his head.

"In other words, it's every man for themselves! Fine, I'll take Carol back to the van. We have outside comms and a full medical kit. Wes, Radio if you need me." And with that, Sam lifted the unconscious Carol and carried her back to the van. Dave gave Wes a friendly glance but Wes sighed.

"I'm sorry Dave. I should have been more prepared."

"Hey man, no worries. You had no idea what we'd be up against. I suggest we re-group ASAP. I don't like the thought of any more creatures prowling the night streets while our pals are out there." Dave looked around and then blinked.

"Hey… Where's Katt?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Katt… Over here!" Called a voice. Hearing moans and gun shots, Katt sighed.

"I'm coming…Stand back!" She raised her Barretta, fired off four shots and re-loaded. Two zombies slumped to the floor, red and green liquid oozing from their heads. Completely out of character, Jack gave Katt a quick hug and blushed.

"I've been stuck here for what seems like ages now. Amy and I got separated. I tried to find her, but I…"

"Do you have a map? Where have you gone?" Katt began. If she didn't find Amy soon, it would be too late to administer the anti-virus.

"Here. This is the door we came in. This is the route I took…and this is the room I lost Amy." Katt copied all the routes down in a different colour to the one she'd been using and smiled.

"Thanks. We need too…" Glancing down at the floor, Katt gasped.

"What's is it? What's wrong?" Pointing to the floor, Katt shook her head.

"Follow the trail." She said quietly. There was a trial of blood running from the door next to the one they'd entered by, leading all the way round to the other side. It had to be Amy; it could be no one else.

"We have to be fast. If she's too far ahead, we'll lose our chance to help her." Grabbing Jacks arm, she pulled him to his feet and they headed after their wounded friend.

"Ok, so we've got no comm's, low ammo, my hearts still not calmed and your boots need re-shining! So what do we do?" Susan laughed.

"Well, we could find some shoe polish in this box, use a piece of my sleeve or a sock as a rag and solve the scuff problem."

"Or we could… put our ammo together then half what we got, 'cause that's helpful." Susan rolled her eyes then smiled.

"Smart ass! Give it here then!" Pete handed Susan all his clips and she laughed.

"Low ammo! I've not used mine and you used one clip… one frigging clip!" Pete smiled and winked at her.

"I know, I just wanted to see some of your ammo." Susan punched his arm and dished out the clips.

"Six and a half clips… great."

"Hey, better than nothing Pete. Now lets open this box and see what's inside."

Amy had no idea where she was going, she just knew she wanted to get back to Wes and get out of there. Four, five shots, three more zombies… It meant nothing to her. The more she killed the better she felt. One of those disgusting things had made her feel feverish and dizzy. The bite in her leg hurting more and more every second. She never should have separated from Jack.

"But admit it, you'd only slow him down, right?" She asked herself, then laughed.

"Amy, is that you?"

"Sam? Great, now I'm hallucinating!"

"No, wait. It really is me. Stay here! I need to go back to the van, but Katt is looking for you!" Amy smiled.

"Really, she is? Thanks Sam, oh hey, got any spare rounds?" Sam smiled and plunged her hand into her breast pocket.

"My last Barretta rounds, you taken 'em!" and with that she left.

"Amy! Katt she's here…" Jack called. Amy spun round to see Jack running towards her.

"Jack? What's…Where were you?" Jack pulled her in for a hug as Katt stopped beside them both and pulled out a syringe filled with green liquid.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

"The anti-virus. You're going to be ok! Roll up your sleeve for me, I need to inject it into your blood stream!" Amy nodded and awkwardly un-buttoned her sleeve, Jack helped her roll it up to her bicep and Katt pulled a long white bandage out of the medi-kit she carried.

"I'm gonna tie this round your arm as tightly as I can, then I'll inject the anti-virus into your blood. I promise you're going to be ok!" For the first time since she'd joined them, Katt looked at Amy. Her face was deathly pale, her skin clammy and cold. Injecting Amy with the anti-virus, Katt sighed.

"Is Wes alone? I mean, with Sam going back to the van and all…?" Katt blinked and looked at Jack.

"Sam's gone back to the van?" Jack shrugged.

"I thought she was with Wes!" Katt looked back at Amy who frowned.

"When did you hear about Sam?"

"She was just here…told me you were coming! I… thought you knew…" Katt shook her head.

From round the corner, Sam smiled.

"Soon he'll know. He's been looking for you, Miss Maxwell!" Looking over her Barretta, she smiled.

"Once he's finished with you, I'll be top dog again!"

"Jack calling King, do you read me? Over." A cool male voice returned.

"This is King, reading you loud and clear Jack. What's the news?" Sam smiled and glanced over to the back of the van.

"How many Aces King? Over."

"Aces are wild, you're free for run."

"She's here, alive and second in command."

"Really, it's defiantly her?" Sam scowled. He sounded please to hear she was alive.

"Yes sir. She's going by the name of Kattrina Vixen. I'm guessing an alias."

"Almost. I have some vital information on her."

"So you've been speaking to the lads." Sam asked. He sighed.

"I'm nearly in town, what's the situation?" Sam smiled.

"Squad leader plus one are wondering town alone, Miss Vixen went off to the mayors office. I have a wounded with me, unconscious, no threat to man nor beast. Three in police station, one alive for certain, the other two, could be dead, could be in a no comms zone. The other two are with Miss Vixen."

"Leaving you conveniently to be the only one left. I taught you well Samantha." Sam smiled and blushed.

"So, what do you want doing with Katt? Assassination?"

"Lead her to me."

"But sir, she might…"

"Problem Samantha dear?" Sam blinked.

"What if she… Your past… what if she… what if you…" He sighed.

"I don't want your personal feelings getting in the way of your mission. Understand." Sam blushed deeper and thanked the stars she was only on a radio.

"Yes sir. And the wounded?" She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Leave her in the clock tower." She smiled and licked her lips.

"You have orders from…"

"Enough, it's not safe. You have your orders, I expect results."

"Understood, over and out."


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure it was a good idea to send Katt?" Dave asked. Wes laughed and they carried on running.

"We have enough ammo to last us to the police station, once there we can steal some off John. He's gonna be spending most this op trying to get computers on-line."

"What about Susan and Pete, won't they need it?" Wes stopped and blinked.

"We still haven't heard from them yet, have we?" Dave stopped running too and shook his head.

"Try them again, on your radio. I'm going to radio Sam and see what's keeping her." Dave nodded and pulled out his radio. Tuning into Susan's radio frequency he smiled.

"Susan, Susan it's Dave, do you read me? Over"

"Dave… Pete… Ok… ammo… Zombies… thing with… tongue… gross… alive for now… over." Dave flashed Wes a 'there ok' look and tried again.

"Well, if you can hear anything more than I just got, then listen up. Wes and I are headed to the police station. We'll nick some ammo off John and start looking for you. Try and keep position till you hear otherwise, or see us. Over." Dave heard a laugh, and then gun shots.

"The frequency changed." Wes looked over to Dave who shrugged.

"Request urgent back up, I repeat, request urgent back up at police station. Over." And then silence. Wes clipped his radio back onto his belt and started running again.

"Damn, I'm too old for this shit!" Dave joked, slipping his radio back and running after Wes.

"Susan, It's John, I'm on my way now. I hear the gun shots, your about five minuets or less from my current position."

"Get a move on or we won't be here in five minuets!" Susan replied. John leapt over the desk and ran to the door on his second right. He'd printed off a map of the station, so he knew exactly where Susan and his brother would be. Drawing his Barretta he swung open the first door, searched the room for danger and proceeded with caution.

"Why the hell would they build a police station like that? Jesus, what the hell happened here?" Noticing the blood on the walls and the paper strewn about, John whistled and continued.

"Jesus, it's the bloody RPD all over again, except when I was there, I didn't see any blood."

There was a door behind a cupboard and a window next to that. Opening the door he met a long deserted and equally messed up corridor. Hearing his brother's voice up ahead he scowled and started forward.

"John, over hear!" Pete called. John broke into a jog, jumping broken chairs and barricades that had failed. The smell of death hit him and his stomach lurched, turning the next corner he could see Susan and Pete shooting at something he knew only too well.

"Susan, Pete, move out the way!" he yelled. Raising his Barretta he aimed right for the creatures head. One shot and it slumped to the floor only to be followed by seven more. And something else, something bigger… more sinister.

"Seven zombies and a… now come on, that's just not right." He breathed. Holstering his Barretta he pulled a grenade out from his pack and sighed.

"I'm gonna need the ammo, but I might need this later… oh screw this… GRENADE!" he yelled. Pete and Susan looked at each other and ran back up the stairs they'd come down by. Hiding behind wall they waited. John pulled the pin and threw the grenade, running back the way he'd come and hiding round the corner, he waited for the explosion and called out to see if Pete and Susan were ok.

"Are you bloody stupid? That was a bit dramatic for seven zombies wasn't it?" Susan called. John smiled.

"Of course. Besides, you called an urgent back up, eight zombies between two people isn't urgent. How bad is the damage?"

"It was more than that… we're not quite sure what it was but…" Pete shook his head, cutting Susan off. She sighed. Neither of them were sure they'd seen it, and there was no guarantee John had either.

"We can just make it to you, come on Susan." John poked his head around the corner and laughed. He'd blown a nice big hole in the floor and could see down to the next level. There was just enough of a lip for Susan and Pete to reach the corridor John had come threw

"I'll come to you, hang on there." Pushing his back up against the wall, John started to slide his way towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"If I give you the map, you can explore the rest of the station. It'll be easier if I…" Before John could finish there was an almighty cracking noise. Pete watched in terror as his brother disappeared before his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

It hadn't taken Sam long to get to the clock tower, the map provided by the company had helped, and although Carol was unconscious, her weight hadn't slowed Sam's progress. She had a job to do, and her boss expected results. Pushing open the church door, Sam shifted Carol onto her shoulders and headed for the altar. Laying Carol down on her back she began to tie her hands and feet down.

"You made it." Sam spun round and drew her Barretta.

"Oh, it's you. I thought for a second someone had found me." The speaker smiled.

"Is she secure?" He asked, his voice cool and sophisticated. Sam nodded and watched as the speaker walked towards her. His hair spikey and blonde, his skin pale. His navy blue T-shirt covered by a standard bullet-roof vest, his usual baggy black pants and army like boots. His eyes always covered by shades.

"You brought the sample?" Sam asked. The blonde haired man pulled out a vile of purple coloured liquid.

"You know what will happen to her?" Sam asked. The man adjusted his shades.

"It will mutate her cells, making her a G-Virus mutant. A 'Tyrant' if you will. If her Genetic make up matches, the mutation shall be successful. Otherwise, after two hours the subject dies."

"Wesker…" He raised an eyebrow and turned to her.

"…What will happen to Kattrina? I mean, not that I care!" Wesker smiled.

"You will see." The sound of groaning called their attention towards Carol.

"Her names Carol, weapons expert… not very good at dodging lizards." Wesker smirked as he watched Carol struggle to get free. Carol looked up at him and scowled.

"What the hells going on?"

"Carol my dear, the more you struggle, the worse your wounds will become."

"Who the hell are you?" She spat. Wesker smiled.

"I'm not about to hang around long enough for you to know." Handing the vile to Sam, she placed it in the syringe from her medi pack and handed it back to Wesker.

"Who else is there with you? Who are you coward?" Sam grimaced and stepped into Carol's line of sight.

"I am no coward." She replied. Carol's face dropped as the realisation sunk in.

"What are you…" Sam smiled.

"Speechless are we Carol? Well, there's always a first for everything I suppose." Wesker smiled.

"It doesn't surprise me that you have a partner you know Sam. You never could carry out a mission alone!" Sam went to equip her gun but Wesker grabbed her hand before she could.

"Do you not want to know who she's working with my dear? I do believe we've met just once before." As he removed his shades, Carol's eyes shot wide.

"It can't be… I heard about that case… Wesker was killed in the Spencer incident! It was all over the news, all over the papers… Albert Wesker is dead!" Wesker smiled.

"You couldn't be more wrong. I'm better than I've ever been. Faster, stronger. I'm a new man… and I owe it all to an old colleague of mine." Carol swallowed.

"What the fuck is up with your eyes?" She asked, rather bluntly even for her she told herself.

"Ah, all part of my new body… but enough talk… I have a task for you my dear." Carol smiled.

"No matter what you do, I'll never help you out." Wesker smiled and raised the syringe.

"I know otherwise."

John felt like shit. There truly was no other way of saying it. His back hurt, his head was pounding and he couldn't remember why.

_Where the hell are Susan and Pete?_ He thought, then decided against thinking again, since it hurt too much.

"Susan… Pete… can you hear me?" after a few minuets, John sighed.

_Try looking around you…_ Blinking a few times, John glanced around.

"Parking lot… Parking lot? Interesting." Feeling pieces of plaster all into his hair he looked up.

"I remember that… I was… Oh shit." It was starting to come back to him. The explosion… the Zombies… the great big hole in the goddam floor and that…thing...

"I bet they're glad they didn't come over my side now. Two falling instead of one… that would have just ripped the team apart." Laughing briefly he stopped and looked around. You never knew who was listening.

"Well, better get moving. You never know, there could be something interesting down here!"

The Police station entrance was empty; they only sign that anyone had been here was the light from the terminal.

"Where's John? He was supposed to be at his post!"

"Don't look at me Captain, I've been with you all the way here!" Wes shot Dave an exasperated glance and Dave smiled.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. So, what do you think happened?" Wes rubbed his chin and sighed.

"I haven't a clue! He should be hear… Unless he went to assist Pete and Susan? But why would he need to?" Dave shrugged.

"How would I know? I was with you Ya' know." Pulling out his radio, Dave smiled.

"This is Dave, John… do you read?" Crackling returned and then a faint voice.

"Glad… problem… sorry I wasn't… maybe next… ASAP… Over!" Wes smiled and David bowed.

"I thank you… John… Where are you? Over."

"Basement… fell by accident… On there way round… Top floor probably… no problems yet. Over." Dave looked at Wes and raised an eyebrow.

"Fell? And you're down in the basement you say? I'll come and find you. Dave, you stay here… And I mean stay!" Dave nodded and watched as Wes ran to the wooden

door to their left.

"Door… Right… other corridor blocked… Blue door… only way! Over" Wes took his hand off the door handle and smiled.

"The blue door it is then. You sit there and DON'T move!" Dave nodded again and threw Wes some of his ammo.

"You never know!" Wes nodded and slipped threw the door leaving Dave in silence.

Katt motioned for them to follow her, her gun-raised ready. So Sam had left Wes alone. Wes was competent enough to handle this situation on his own, but why would Sam leave him? It just didn't smell right, or was that the smell of rotting flesh. These days, she couldn't tell between the two anymore.

"We have to stop." Jack called. Amy had slowed down and was complaining about some sort of pain.

"Ok… Listen… This Sam and Wes thing… it doesn't add up. Why would Sam leave Wes? What could she be thinking? "

"What are you saying? That Sam's up to something." Amy looked from Katt to Jack and then back again.

"I agree. She's... up to... something..." Katt gave out a cry as Amy's eyes rolled into the back of her head and Jack had to adjust his hold on her.

"What's happened to her?" Jack asked. Katt searched in her back for another shot of the anti-virus but found nothing.

"I must have dropped the other vile while in one of the other..." Then it hit her. Back in the city, when the Zombie had attacked her.

"We have to get her another vile of the Serum. It could be her only hope."

"But you gave her a shot right? You said you'd saved her... You saved her!"

As Katt went to reply there was an earth shattering scream and Katt watched in fear as a skinless creature extended it's tongue down, wrapped it around Jack's neck and pulled him up towards to the ceiling. Jack tried to break free, all the time calling to Katt for help.

Aiming her gun, she hesitated. If she shot now, she'd kill jack. But if she left it, if she hesitated any longer...

"Get the bloody hell outta there Katt... Now!" Frozen in fear she heard footsteps. Out of the corner of her eye someone grabbed Amy and began to run. There was a '_snap'_ as the creature broke Jacks neck with such force that the body fell to the ground. Strong arms wrapped around Katt's waist and pulled her away.

Once they were safe Katt felt herself being lowered and her knees gave way.


End file.
